1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission tower management systems, and, more particularly, to a grid gateway and a transmission tower management system having a plurality of grid gateways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, most of the extra high voltage transmission lines are aerial and provided between the electric towers within the complex and steep terrain. Thus, the voltage transmission lines will be widespread and distributed over a wide area to overcome the rough and irregular topography.
During the transmission, the voltage transmission lines will pass the urban, mountain, coastal areas, and so on. However, the different natural disasters in the various areas will result in the damage of transmission lines accidentally. For example, in the coastal areas, the climate of high moist and salinity may make the transmission lines age more easily. In addition, in the mountain areas, the mudslides may make the depletion of the soil near the power tower by the earthquake and heavy rain, and that will make the ground slide and make the buildings tilt or even collapse. Once the accidents mentioned above happen, except tbr the impact of the people's daily life, the industrial loss cased by powerless will be inestimable.
To increase the safety of transmission lines and transmission tower, build is systemic management and monitoring mechanism is necessary. However, the power towers are mainly built in the urban, mountain, and costal areas, these areas don't have as enough infrastructures of interact communication as metro areas has. In addition, the distance between the tower to tower is usually too long and doesn't has any wireless network. Thus, the monitoring data can not be efficiently transmitted back to the remote monitoring center through a single network system. That makes a big restriction of the data communication and transmission.
According to the above information, there is an urgent need in building a transmission management and monitoring mechanism which can overcome the restriction of the data communication and transmission, so the monitoring data can be collected and be analyzed more efficiently, and even can further be taken as the reference for maintenance and management.